1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window molding for an automotive vehicle, particularly of the kind adapted to define a groove for preventing water such as rain on a windshield from flowing over the molding to the side of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a prior art window molding of the above described kind is disclosed in Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 59-50815 and also shown in FIGS. 14 and 15.
In the figures, 1 is a window molding disposed along the peripheral edges of a windshield 2. The window molding 1 consists of an upper molding portion 3 disposed along an upper peripheral edge of the windshield 2 and two side molding portions 4 disposed along opposite side peripheral edges of the windshield 2. The upper and side molding portions 3 and 4 are joined together by welding. The upper molding portion 3 is elongated in the vehicle width direction and has a uniform cross section. The side molding portions 4 are elongated in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and each have an integral leg 5 which gradually increases in height toward a lower longitudinal end. The leg 5 is adapted to form a groove for preventing water such as rain on the windshield 2 from flowing over the molding 1 to the side of the vehicle body. The lower peripheral edge of the windshield 2 is attached to the vehicle body by way of a weatherstrip though not shown in the drawing.
A problem of the prior art window molding is that since the upper molding portion 3 and side molding portions 4 need to be prepared separately due to the provision of the legs 5 and be joined together by welding there are inevitably provided between the molding portions 3 and 4 seamed or welded portions which require a difficult and time-consuming finish. Since the molding 1 is easily seen or observed from the outside of the vehicle, it inevitably deteriorates the appearance of the vehicle unless the seamed portions 6 are finished fine or beautifully. Further, in the case where the window molding 1 is to be finished in black-coloring in its entirety, only coating with paint can be used, which is disadvantageous from the cost point of view.